Kodocha: The Next Level
by cynical shoelace
Summary: Everyone’s finally in high school and Sana is the best among the child stars. But can she still remain among the best even with the new and fast rising star Shizuka Satsuki? NOT a ripoff of Inuyasha loves sake's 'Kodocha: Satu's Stage'


Kodocha: The Next Level

_Everyone¡¦s finally in high school and __Sana__ is the best among the child stars. But can she still remain among the best even with the new and fast rising star Shizuka Satsuki? _

**Disclaimer: **In no way am I trying to imitate _Inuyasha__ loves sake¡¦s __Kodocha__: Satu¡¦s stage. Kodomo no Omocha strictly belongs to Miho Obana. I only own Yukiji High, CLOVER Corporations and the original characters. _

**Rating: **PG-13 for Shizuka and Akito¡¦s potty mouths

**Genre: **Humor/Drama/Romance/

**Note: **I¡¦ve read up to volume 9 of the Kodomo no Omocha manga, and waiting for 10 to come out here in English in Singapore. Here, I¡¦m taking it that Akito didn¡¦t go to L.A in the end.

**Apologies for: **Slight OOCness, MS-ish OC (I¡¦m working on that...) and crap.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kodocha: The Next Level ¡V Chapter One

By: dysfunctional-sama

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Hayama__ Residence_

Akito was channel-surfing as he lounged on his couch. His father was at work and his sister was at a friend¡¦s house. He stopped at one channel where a show interested him. But in no less than a minute, there was a commercial break.

¡§Why do I have such beautiful hair? It¡¦s all thanks to _CLOVER Shampoo.¡¨ Akito switched the channel. Satsuki Shizuka, Satsuki Shizuka...her face was everywhere. Back in junior high, it was always Sana he saw on TV. Akito was now in high school, and Sana¡¦s face was now being replaced by some rising child star by the name of Satsuki Shizuka._

What was the big deal about her anyway? The media called her an ¡¥intelligent beauty and superb acting skills coupled with street smarts, a unique style and a confident approach in everything¡¦. Akito just thought she was another teen idol, something like a Japanese Britney Spears. ¡¥Superb acting skills¡¦? Sana was a gazillion times better than this icon.

Sure, she was beautiful and had a charming impression, but that was all about her. Akito wasn¡¦t the type of guy to see a pretty girl and start worshipping the ground she walks on. Anyway, he already had Sana, whom he was perfectly happy and complacent with.

At the next commercial break, Shizuka¡¦s face popped on television again, this time with an ad on _CLOVER Apparel. _Akito rolled his eyes at the screen, then switched off the television.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Yukiji__High School__ Grounds_

Yukiji High School, or Yukiji Campus as the students preferred to call it for some unspoken rule, was one of the best schools in Japan. It was particularly famous for the intelligence of its students and recently, it was progressing well in the IT area as computers and the Internet became more popular in the new millennium.

The tardy bell rang and latecomers ran to their class. 

_Class 1-6_

Sana Kurata, for once, was not late. The skies should have been falling by then. Ever since she entered Yukiji High as a freshman, she had been late for homeroom half the days. Now it was a few weeks after the summer holidays.

As the homeroom teacher, Kuruma-sensei, walked into the class with her usual ¡¥casual elegance¡¦, as Sana liked to put it nicely. One of Sana¡¦s favorite oxymoron. 

¡§Before we start class, I¡¦d like to introduce a new student.¡¨ Kuruma-sensei nodded towards the door. ¡§Come in.¡¨

In strode none other than the famous Satsuki Shizuka. There were a few gasps, incoherent mumbling, a couple of squeal and Sana reckoned someone fell off his chair when she heard a ¡¥crash¡¦. 

Kuruma-sensei appeared unfazed at the presence of the star, though. ¡§Would you care to introduce yourself, although I¡¦m sure it¡¦s quite unnecessary.¡¨

¡§Satsuki Shizuka. I work as an actress for CLOVER Corporations and I¡¦m sure one of you here _has_ to hate me.¡¨ She grinned at the class.

_You¡¦re right about that, Satsuki. _Akito thought. Alright, so he hated Satsuki without really knowing her much, but so what?

¡§...There, next to Fujikage-san.¡¨ A tall boy in the back row stood up. Shizuka practically sashayed to her seat. As in the ¡¥to strut or flounce in a showy manner¡¦ version, not ¡¥to walk or proceed, especially in an easy or casual manner¡¦. _Call me judgmental, but she¡¦s too stuck-up for her own good. _

Akito was just thankful that Kuruma-sensei didn¡¦t place her next to Akito instead of Fujikage.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

The first chapter wasn¡¦t...too bad, I guess. Just no plot yet :P Alrighty, leave a review!

-


End file.
